Tierno y Salvaje
by Nian
Summary: YAOI!, SenHana!, One Shot. Sendoh y sus pensamientos.


Tierno y salvaje  
por Nian  
SenHana  
  
Su relación se tambalea, lo se y se que no desea serle infiel.  
  
Pero yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo controlarme cuando estoy junto a el.  
  
Desde que lo conocí pude ver su fuego, su ternura.... y la gran paz que me  
daba desde entonces no la cambio por nada.  
  
Ahora se que no fue conmigo su primera vez y que si aun no es libre es solo  
porque tiene miedo, parece que no le agrada la idea de separarse aun de el.  
  
Yo se porque, cree que por haber sido de otro, nadie mas lo va a querer,  
pero esta muy equivocado porque yo lo quiero, lo deseo, lo amo y se que el  
ya no ama a Rukawa tanto como antes.  
  
Ha pasado tiempo y aunque se que tiene muchos problemas en su relación, y  
que solo viene a mi para desahogarse, no me importa, pues se que algún día  
me amara, puedo verlo en sus ojos.  
  
Esa realidad esta muy cerca.  
  
Hoy se quedo conmigo por primera vez, no durmió con el, durmió conmigo y  
aunque no hicimos el amor, se que si lo hubiera intentado, el me lo hubiera  
permitido...  
  
"empieza a clarear"  
"quédate un poco mas"  
  
El día comienza, y su costumbre es levantarse temprano, pero en este  
momento deseo más que nunca hacerlo mío...  
  
"tu me dijiste que nunca te hecha de menos"  
  
Comienzo a besarlo esta vez sin inhibiciones, sin miedo, con pasión y sin  
respeto por su novio formal.  
  
"deja escapar de ti el fuego que guardas dentro"  
  
Se que tal vez solo se esta dejando llevar por que se siente vulnerable,  
pero quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad.  
  
"quien sabe cuando y donde podremos volver a vernos"  
  
Ha sucumbido por primera vez a mi voluntad, y es una delicia hacer el amor  
al amanecer...  
  
"amor has nacido libre"  
"tierno y salvaje entre el valor y el miedo"  
"tu tienes mi amor si amarte es pecado"  
"quiero ser pecado"  
  
Siento su respiración acelerarse y sus sentidos doblegarse para obedecer a  
mi autoridad...  
Lo deseo tanto y se que el lo desea también, pues sabe quien soy, aunque  
puedo ver que aun tiene miedo.  
  
"amor has nacido libre"  
"tierno y salvaje entre el valor y el miedo"  
"tu tienes mi amor si amarte es pecado"  
"quiero ser pecado"  
  
Hemos terminado al unísono, es la primera vez que me sucede, y por su  
mirada de satisfacción y sorpresa, puedo ver que también para el es la  
primera vez.  
  
"no te vayas aun"  
"no te vayas aun"  
  
Es un poco tarde y se que es hora de que volvamos a nuestras rutinas  
diarias, aunque no quiero que se vaya, y quisiera que esto se volviera a  
repetir.  
Se que pronto nos volveremos a ver y espero confiado en que tal vez la  
próxima vez será libre al fin.  
  
Hace días que no lo veo y los rumores dicen que la "dupla de oro" de  
Shohoku no ha tenido buenos días, dicen que el pelirrojo ya no es tan  
sumiso como antes y que el "Kitsune" esta de mal humor todo el tiempo.  
  
Hoy a vuelto a mi con el cuerpo un poco herido, es obvio para mi que tuvo  
una pelea, no quiero que me diga con quien pues es obvio, aun así, quiero  
que me cuente lo que ha sucedido.  
  
He curado sus heridas y puedo ver que aun le duele la separación, y aunque  
esto me molesta no seré yo quien lo haga sufrir más. Para mi basta con que  
haya vuelto a mí.  
  
La "dupla de Oro" no existe mas, pues tan pronto Hanamichi termino su  
relación con Rukawa, el "SuperRooky" se fue a Estados Unidos, y auque se  
que todos culpan a Hanamichi de su decisión, a mi no me importa pues eso lo  
acerca mas a mi.  
  
Hoy se ve diferente, me sonríe de una forma que nunca había visto, y su  
mirada tiene un brillo especial que no puedo descifrar.  
  
Es obvio que ha pasado muy poco tiempo y que le preocupa el que dirán, pero  
yo lo convenceré de que nada importa mientras seamos felices juntos.  
  
"esconde tu vergüenza en tu corazón"  
"y vístete de amor que aun no acabo la fiesta"  
  
Es casi final de año escolar y tengo unos deseos enormes de celebrar  
nuestro avance. En un año mas iré a la universidad y entonces seré  
independiente, podré pedirle que viva conmigo y tal vez.... no, aun es  
demasiando pronto.  
  
Después de la celebración y con unos mililitros de alcohol en la sangre es  
difícil verlo de otra manera que no sea provocativo y sensual, pero creo  
que no solo es mi imaginación, casi estoy seguro que me desea, solo espero  
que no sea por el alcohol.  
  
Estamos en mi departamento y ahora si que quiero devorarlo.  
  
"invítame a morder el fruto prohibido"  
"y comerte a besos tu cuerpo de amor encendido"  
  
Comenzamos a bailar sensualmente al sonido de los ruidos de la noche, al  
compás del latir de nuestros corazones, y con la dicha de quien se sabe  
amado...  
  
"amor has nacido libre"  
"tierno y salvaje entre el valor y el miedo"  
"tu tienes mi amor si amarte es pecado"  
"quiero ser pecado"  
  
Ha sucumbido por segunda vez a mi voluntad, y definitivamente es una  
delicia hacer el amor al amanecer...  
  
OWARI 


End file.
